blackhawkrescuemissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackhawk Rescue Mission 2
'Background' Lore The 1st Survivors are based inside a bunker set up by U.S Marines, most of the men in there are fully healed besides a single Navy SEAL Pilot injured in the crash. Upon waking up in the bunker the player is able to speak to a Private armed with an M16A2, upon speaking to him he will give the player details of the situation alongside the SITREP of the other countries around Somalia. It is suggested the player skips ahead of this if they want to finish the game fast. Once the player gets near the outside of the bunker they will come across Sgt. Miller, the dialogue options presented are bad and good news, asking for the bad news will reveal the fact that the US Government has been spoiled by infection and the player as well as the army is left to fight on their own as well as a chemical agent being spread around the area. If the player asks Sgt. Miller for the good news he will tell them that the crash site of Super 6-4 (The player's current location) has been secured. Once continuing past Sgt. Miller the player will come across MSG. Keeshon, speaking to him in dialogue will hint to you that the convoy is 2 kilometers east of them and that it has been destroyed. 161st Airborne Fleet Formed just to secure the island the 161st Airborne Fleet are elite Solider's used to deploy quickly and safely, they are mainly seen on the streets or anyway due to their abilities. The only way the player can get to their spawn is by getting VIP. Army Rangers Codename: X-ray, the Army Rangers are the remnants of the 4th Ranger Battalion and 89th Royal Marines Regiment, their base is located securely in the second island's mountain, they are heavily stocked on vehicles and are usually seen in convoys near the downed Blackhawks. They are armed with heavy machine guns and are the player's best hope of survival if they find them.. 2nd Survivors Located on the second island the 2nd survivors compile of Army Rangers and injured pilots, they are poorly equipped and their crash site is hardly secure unlike the 1st Survivors' Crash Site, there are no apparent soldiers or civilians in this area besides the grave yard so it is suggested the player runs for the Army Rangers' spawn. Navy SEALs Navy SEALs are the main infantry of the US Forces in this part of Africa, they mainly compose of scuba troopers and Marksmen, their common transport is the Blackhawk or Littlebird. The main sightings of these troopers are on the USS Enterprise or the beach, most of the time the do not move further due to weapon malfunctions and enemies. The only way the player can get to them is by a Little bird near the 1st Survivor spawn or EVAC. Armed Civilians Armed civilians are the pirates and militiamen of Somalia, in the past they used this town as a drug haven and weapons site as well as illegal animal selling, they are seen near the 1st Survivor crash and the streets of the islands, they are dangerous and mostly armed, it is advised you avoid them unless they are friendly to you. Behind the Scenes There is an easter egg near the 1st Survivor spawn of a woman wearing Colonel Tom's uniform, the Colonel killed in the convoy, upon speaking to her with the "Where did you get that uniform?" Dialogue, she will say something about a gamma ray, this is a quote about the Ray Gun in Black ops by a lead designer, this quote was soon taken out of the game.Category:Blackhawk Rescue Mission 2